1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable computer, more particularly to a portable computer which can detachably receive a loudspeaker module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional portable computer usually has the tweeter and/or woofer loudspeaker units integral therewith. The following are some of the drawbacks of the conventional portable computer:
1. The loudspeaker units are fixed to the portable computer and cannot be replaced by other kinds of loudspeaker units. PA1 2. The sound effect provided by the loudspeaker units is poor since the resonating space of the loudspeaker mechanism is limited by the interior of the portable computer.